Les descendants du peuple de l'ombre
by SuriKath
Summary: Une des rares survivantes du massacre du peuple de l'ombre à décidé de travailler pour la Shinra Corporation. Mais, suite à certains événements, elle se retrouvera lié au scientifique Hojo, et surtout à Sephiroth, le soldat admiré de tous. Quand une expérience tourne mal, on peut amèrement le regretter...C'est ce que vont comprendre les hauts dirigeants de la Shinra.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Certains des personnages de cette fiction sortent de ma tête, d'autres non. La plupart des personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Final Fantasy VII, donc à Square Enix.

~ Les descendants du peuple de l'Ombre ~

Prologue

_**Dans le monde de Gaïa, il existait une civilisation différente des autres. Au lieu d'y idolâtrer la lumière et les déesses jumelles, on y adorait l'ombre et Shyvana, la déesse déchue.**_

_**Cette déesse fut le fruit des malheurs d'une bonne partie de la planète. Aimant la liberté et le pouvoir, Shyvana, déesse animale, détruisait tout. C'est ce qui causa sa perte.**_

_**Humaine d'apparence, elle avait des yeux fendus et des réflexes inhumains. On dit que c'est de son sang que descendent les loups et les fauves. **_

_**Mais l'histoire repose sur le peuple qui vénérait cette dangereuse déesse. On le nommait « Le peuple de l'Ombre .» Culture différente, ils avaient un rite assez étrange aux yeux des autres humains : Ils élevaient un bébé au rang de prêtresse, une fille, pour l'offrir en sacrifice le jour de ses 13 ans à la déesse Shyvana. Combien de jeunes filles sont mortes pour satisfaire la déchue Shyvana ? Oui, combien...**_

_**Mais il y' a cinq ans , la dernière prêtresse s'enfuit juste avant d'être offert une dernière fois pour Shyvana. Le peuple de l'Ombre disparut alors, tous -ou presque- tués sans pitié par la déesse en furie. La Shinra, organisation qui utilisait l'énergie de la planète, la « mako » comme ils l'appelaient, avait réussi, on ne sait comment, à détruire la déesse Shyvana. **_

_**La jeune prêtresse disparut quelques temps, avant de réapparaître. Cinq ans plus tard, il est temps de voir ce que fait la jeune survivante.**_

_« Que les déesses jumelles accueillent ton âme en peine dans la rivière de la vie. »_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Elle courait.

Son corps s'essoufflait rapidement suite aux efforts qu'elle faisait pour fuir face aux silhouettes qui la suivaient. Elle tomba, ses genoux s'écorchant sur le sol. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un homme habillé de bleu sombre lui tirer dans la tête.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et elle se redressa vivement dans son lit, la sueur coulant de son front.

Kim venait de vivre un de ses nombreux cauchemars, une fois de plus. Elle releva rapidement ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux et se secoua pour se réveiller.

Les yeux noirs de Kim observèrent la petite chambre claire légèrement en désordre et soupira de mécontentement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à ranger sa chambre un jour !

Se frottant les mains, elle sortit alors de son petit lit douillet pour se diriger droit vers la salle de bain juste en face de sa chambre et se déshabiller totalement.

De nombreuses marques parcouraient les cotés du ventre de la jeune femme. De belles marques, des forme de tribales en reliefs plus sombre sur sa peau déjà bronzée. Son corps, plutôt grand, était assez frêle.

S'engouffrant dans la douche, Kim venait de se souvenir qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait 18 ans. Oui, 18 années d'existence sur cette planète. Elle soupira sa journée allait être longue, comme toujours. Elle allait une fois de plus se faire traiter de tout les noms pendant le trajet jusqu'aux locaux de la Shinra.

La Shinra...cette organisation qui avait réussi à arrêter les caprices de la déesse Shyvana, on ne sait comment. La Shinra, tant désirée par ceux qui voulaient devenir de grandes personnes si fortes...et elle y était.

Son travail n'était pas des plus nobles, mais elle gagnait bien sa vie. Elle était mercenaire, travail aussi difficile, voir plus, que celui des Turks. Mais il fallait de tout pour faire un monde, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté ce travail qu'on lui avait proposé il y' a trois ans de cela. Ce n'était pas si compliquée de tuer, elle avait déjà condamnée tellement de gens à mourir...

Elle secoua la tête et stoppa l'eau chaude qui venait de la rincer de tout ce savon qui parcourait son corps. Tranquillement, elle s'essuya et se vêtit rapidement de son pantalon kaki avec un de bardeur noir sous une veste kaki qui moulait son corps fin. Elle prit également le revolver noir qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et ses mitaines noires avant de partir loin de son appartement pour faire le chemin toujours aussi abominable qui la menait dans la Shinra.

Kim ne comprenait pas ses cauchemars qui taraudaient son esprit. Pourquoi voyait elle des soldats de la Shinra lui tirer dessus ? Elle travaillait pour eux, c'était illogique. La Shinra avait besoin de mercenaires comme elle et ils n'en trouvaient pas dans tous les coins de rue. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça de tuer, il fallait avoir une forte mentalité. Elle l'avait.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle se dirigeait vers le train qui l'emmenait tout les matins dans le secteur de la Shinra, le cœur de la ville de Midgar. Et comme chaque jour, elle entrait dans un compartiment pour prendre la même place vide et attendre que le train la mène jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

Peu à peu, des personnes montaient dans le train qui allait bientôt démarrer. Et comme toujours, des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, ou encore des habitués du train la dévisageait avec méfiance. Tout ça parce qu'elle était une rescapée du peuple de l'Ombre, ce peuple maudit, ce peuple disparu... Ils étaient des gens normaux, pourquoi étaient ils si craintifs à son égard ? Parce que son peuple avait vénéré pendant des siècle une déesse différente des autres ? Parce qu'ils avaient des coutumes différentes ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Les chuchotements continuaient, incessants, et Kim devait les supporter, une fois de plus. Pas qu'elle n'était pas habituée.

Elle releva ses yeux quand elle vit qu'un homme saoul se dirigeait vers elle. Un vieil homme bouffi qui tenait sa bouteille de whisky et qui avait le visage rougi. Il se tint devant elle à peu près droit et commença à la critiquer.

-T'es du peuple de l'Ombre, hein ? T'aurais du mourir, t'es inutile.

Kim ne supportait pas que l'on parle mal de son peuple. Oh non, elle n'aimait pas ça, et la colère montait en elle lentement, mais sûrement. Les critiques commençait à parler de son peuple, et Kim sentait la colère affluer.

-Z'êtes des satanistes de toutes façons. Ils ont bien fait de tous crever.

Il fut très déconcerté en ayant le revolver sous sa mâchoire, et que la jeune femme s'était subitement levé de son siège pour le regarder avec toute sa haine. Son index était prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette de son revolver, elle était prête à décharger toute sa haine sur un vieil ivrogne. L'ivrogne ne regardait plus la jeune femme avec de la moquerie, de la méchanceté, mais avec de la peur. Oui, cette peur si bête de mourir. Il transpirait, ses yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte sous cet effet si étrange que provoquait la peur. Kim n'aspirait qu'à le tuer, ses yeux si sombres en témoignait. Mais au lieu de tirer comme elle rêvait de le faire, elle se contenta de le menacer d'une voix si froide que le vieil ivrogne se glaça sur place.

-Ne souhaites pas la mort d'un peuple qui respectaient ce que tu ne respectes pas.

À ces mots, elle retira son revolver pour le ranger tranquillement et se reposa sur son siège sans adresser un regard à l'homme saoul qui était reparti plus loin, ne voulant plus approcher cette jeune fille dangereuse.

Kim ferma les yeux tout le long de son trajet du secteur 5 pour aller enfin dans la gare du secteur 7. Le train se stoppa lentement dans un bruit strident, les gens furent secoués légèrement, et Kim se leva pour sortir de son wagon avant d'être une gare vide, une gare sombre et triste. Elle se fichait de cette atmosphère pesante, de ce monde si noir qui l'entourait. Elle se dirigeait juste vers la grande tour de la Shinra, elle se dirigeait dans cet endroit dont les membres avaient tués une déesse.

À peine entrée dans le bâtiment, la jeune femme croisa son supérieur hiérarchique Heidegger qui la stoppa brusquement. Kim se tint droite devant lui alors qu'il l'a fixait avec son regard méprisant.

-Kim, venez dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Hurla t-il de sa grosse voix.

Elle avait compris qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure suite à l'échec de sa dernière mission. Elle suivit silencieusement son supérieur et entra dans le bureau en se tenant droite. Elle ne riposta même pas quand elle se reçut le premier coup de poing dans son ventre. Kim resta droite, elle ne pouvait pas riposter, juste attendre que sa colère tombe.

-Comment avez vous pu laisser partir ses guerriers de Utaï ?! Il fallait les éliminer !

La jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'avoir 18 ans savait que sa journée serait pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore se faire frapper, alors, elle répliqua avec un ton neutre :

-Ils n'avaient abattu aucun membre de notre équipe, ils n'étaient pas dangereux.

Elle sentit le poing dur de son supérieur dans sa mâchoire et elle vola pour se stopper contre le mur et tomber au sol. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever pour la massacrer de coups de pied dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui ne laissait pas échapper un cri de souffrance.

-Depuis quand contestez vous mes ordres ?! Mes ordres étaient clairs pourtant !

Il se stoppa un moment en voyant que la jeune femme avait du mal à se relever, et la regarda comme un chat regarderait un chien. Pouilleux, le chien.

Heidegger, un homme peu gâté par la vie avec sa grosse corpulence et une tête digne des pires psychopathes : Une longe barbe noire et des cheveux noirs, un regard noir qui laissait présager qu'il n'était guère gentil, et une tenue verte militaire. Il caressait sa longue barbe noire en regardant la jeune mercenaire se relever pour une fois de plus se tenir droite devant lui.

-Je vois...Nous allons donc revoir votre comportement, jeune fille. Souffla t-il de sa voix rauque. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous effectuerez des missions avec les membres du Soldat. Est ce clair ?

Kim fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils, mais acquiesça lentement.

-Tu peux disposer. Je préviens immédiatement le directeur du Soldat.

Et elle s'en alla en se tenant discrètement le ventre. Il fallait qu'elle passe à l'infirmerie, et vite. Il avait du lui casser quelques côtes, c'était certain vu comme elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait mal, elle devait se dépêcher, c'était trop douloureux.

Kim commençait à flancher, elle avait mal, très mal. Il l'avait une fois de plus démonté, et il faisait ça assez souvent aux chefs d'élite. Tseng, le boss des Turks y passait assez souvent, Kim, leader des mercenaires, également.

Trop tard, elle allait s'écrouler, elle avait trop mal. Elle n'était pourtant pas très loin de l'infirmerie. Vite, un mur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un bras passer sur sa taille alors que son bras droit passait autour du cou d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Il avait d'étranges yeux bleus qui luisaient de mako, un sourire adorable, et la tenue de Soldat de seconde classe. Zack Fair.

-Il t'a encore amoché. Je vais t'aider. Souffla t-il, souriant et la soutenant jusque la prochaine porte claire, l'infirmerie.

-C'est pas de refus...murmura t-elle en s'accrochant à son ami.

Il l'aida à se poser sur le lit blanc pendant qu'un médecin s'occupait d'elle avec sa tranquillité habituelle. Ce que ne comprenait pas Zack, c'est pourquoi il n'utilisait pas une matéria de soin. C'est ainsi qu'il posa la question.

-Je suis allergique à la mako, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas entrer dans le Soldat. Expliqua calmement la jeune femme pendant qu'elle se faisait injecter une substance violette qui guérissait ses blessures.

Zack était surpris : lui qui avait des doses de mako phénoménales dans le corps, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comme une mercenaire du genre de Kim était allergique à cette substance. Mais il ne dit rien de plus et attendit que la jeune femme puisse recevoir ces soins.

-Au fait Kim, joyeux anniversaire.

Elle regarda le jeune soldat qui avait le même âge qu'elle et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de le remercier.

Sa journée s'arrangeait. L'entraînement avec les Soldats n'était pas si terrible qu'il n'y paraissait et Kim réussissait plutôt bien à battre son ami. Une journée de travail qui allait une fois de plus se pourrir lorsque la jeune adulte vit apparaître dans la salle d'entraînement un des plus grands soldat que la Shinra avait connu jusqu'à ce jour. Elle se rembrunit en voyant Sephiroth entrer de sa marche noble pour voir comment se passait les entraînements.

Grand, il l'était. Musclé, on ne pouvait pas dire que non. Un air charismatique sur son visage avec d'étranges yeux bleus vert luisant de mako fendus comme les chats. De longs cheveux argentés encadraient son beau visage et il portait la tenue de Soldat 1ere classe avec son style.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une personne avait mal fait son travail. Commença t-il en fixant de ses yeux brillants les yeux de la jeune femme.

Kim ne dit rien, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Depuis quand le grand soldat se mêlait de ce genre d'affaire ?

Zack fixa la jeune femme avec un air surpris : Elle, rater une mission ? Kim était toujours douée et avait toujours effectuée son boulot correctement. C'était surprenant.

-Et qu'est ce que le grand Sephiroth va faire ? Sourit elle, ayant une folle envie de provoquer le charismatique général.

-Tu vas être sous mes ordres pendant quelques temps. Répliqua t-il, froid comme la mort.

Le sourire amusé de la jeune mercenaire disparut subitement. Elle écarquilla les yeux face au regard impérial de son supérieur. La colère montait et elle s'empara de l'épée de Zack pour briser un mannequin de bois de toute sa force en hurlant sa colère. Sans même saluer ses supérieurs, elle lâcha l'épée et partit de la salle d'entraînement en râlant comme un vieil ivrogne. Sephiroth soupira et secouant légèrement sa tête alors que Zack regardait d'un air triste la silhouette de la jeune femme. Il hésita à aller lui parler mais se retint quand il vit que le grand général suivait la jeune femme qui marchait rapidement.

Énervée comme jamais, Kim fonçait tête baissé en direction du bureau de Lazard, le directeur du département Soldat. Ce n'était pas juste, elle n'avait pas à être entraînée par un homme dont elle ne supportait pas la présence.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ce qui eut le don de la faire retourner pour prendre le bras et le retourner pour que l'inconnu ne fasse rien. Elle plaqua son revolver contre le cou...du général Sephiroth.

Surprise l'espace d'une demi seconde, elle rangea son arme et lâcha le bras de son supérieur comme si de rien n'était. Lui même n'avait pas réagi alors qu'il était aisément capable de riposter face à elle.

-Kim, ne déranges pas Lazard pour si peu. Les ordres sont les ordres, c'est ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te frappe pas comme Heidegger que tu dois rechigner les ordres !

Elle se rembrunit et détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort après tout, agir comme une gamine n'était pas un comportement à avoir quand on était mercenaire dans la Shinra.

Elle s'excusa alors rapidement et suivit ce dernier dans une des salles d'entraînements éloigné de celle où se trouvait Zack. Ce ne serait pas aussi simple qu'avec Zack, Sephiroth étant connu comme un homme doté d'une force extraordinaire. Elle, simple mercenaire sans pouvoir, allait l'affronter. Il serait sûrement plus gentil face à elle puisqu'elle n'était qu'une simple combattante, mais elle devait le prendre au sérieux.

Il lui fallait une arme de mêlée, et elle n'avait qu'un simple revolver, mais il fallait croire que le grand soldat avait tout prévu puisqu'il lui tendait une épée légère, conforme à sa corpulence.

Sephiroth sortit de sa poche un portable qu'il programma et la pièce sombre se transforma en arène vide. Elle se mit en position de combat et fixa le Soldat, ce dernier la regardant avec un air amusé.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle chargea la première vers ce dernier pour lui asséner un coup d'épée qu'il para facilement avec son long sabre (appelé Masamune). Elle recula, fixant son adversaire avec force, mais Sephiroth fonça vers elle avec une rapidité qui dépassait l'entendement. Kim ne put esquiver le puissant coup qu'il balança contre l'épée tendu devant le corps de la jeune femme et elle fut éjecté pour voler jusqu'au bout de l'arène et tomber inévitablement dans le sable.

Elle se releva rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de lui asséner un autre coup puisqu'elle esquiva rapidement pour à son tour donner un coup d'épée qu'il para.

L'entraînement dura un moment, et Kim perdu. Elle avait pourtant bien tenu, ce que remarqua tout haut le général.

Assise dans l'arène qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure pour redevenir la pièce sombre dans laquelle elle était entrée, elle reprenait son souffle. Ce combat l'avait fatiguée, Sephiroth n'était pas le genre de personne à la ménager. Il était temps pour elle de s'en aller pour avaler un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Et c'était sur ces pensées affamées que Kim partait en direction de la cafétéria de la Shinra en compagnie du grand soldat qui devait sûrement repartir à son bureau.

La jeune femme s'était rapidement servi dans le self pour se mettre à une table très éloigné des militaires où se trouvait un jeune militaire à la crinière en pic d'un blond éclatant, ce qui lui valait le surnom de « chocobo » par Zack. Plus grand que Kim, il paraissait plutôt frêle, mais il était en réalité assez fort. Ses yeux bleus ciel ne brillaient pas de mako, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas de la section soldat.

-Salut Cloud. Ta matinée ? Déclara la jeune mercenaire en se posant en face de lui.

Il leva ses yeux ciel vers elle tout en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau avant de répondre sa phrase habituelle qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune femme : « Sans plus ».

Elle soupira, comme chaque fois que Cloud lui sortait ce bout de phrase, et commença à manger rapidement ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Et vu la texture ainsi que la couleur peu conventionnelle de la nourriture, le jeune blond se demandait toujours comment la mercenaire arrivait à apprécier la mauvaise nourriture qu'on leur servaient.

-Tu a quelque chose de prévu cet aprem' ? Demanda le blondinet en repoussant son plateau repas à peine entamé.

-J'vais voir s'il y-a une mission pour nous. Je tiens pas à rester ici.

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva pour ramener le plateau repas et partir de la cafétéria. Pas mal de militaires se retournaient pour regarder la jeune femme s'en aller. Sa démarche assurée ne plaisait pas à beaucoup de gens qui trouvaient que la jeune femme n'avait pas sa place au sein de la Shinra. Après tout, elle était du peuple de l'Ombre, elle était...différente. Et ce que n'acceptait pas les gens en général, c'était bien la différence.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lazard lui avait confié une mission, et pas n'importe quelle mission : c'était une mission de la plus haute importance puisqu'elle était de rang S. Le directeur lui avait confié qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ses hommes puissent y perdre la vie, mais elle n'avait pas bronché : Personne ne mourrait, elle seule en avait le droit.

Kim était sorti dehors, devant la tour Shinra, et réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'elle ait une stratégie car la mission semblait vraiment dangereuse. Elle était peut être une mercenaire, mais il fallait quand même des plans pour être sure de revenir vainqueur et vivant.

Les membres de son unité arrivèrent enfin. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine, une unité composé quasiment d'hommes. Il n'y avait que deux femmes en tout : Elia, un garçon manqué de base avec des cheveux très court noir, des yeux bridés sombres, une peau claire, une poitrine bandé et une musculature tirant plus vers les hommes que vers les femmes.

Et il y avait Kim, le leader. Cette dernière les dévisageait tous de ses yeux sombres. Ses hommes savaient que la mission qu'ils allaient effectuer risquait de les tuer. Tous le le savait, y compris Hiro.

Hiro, ce bel asiatique aux cheveux platine et aux yeux noirs que Kim aimait tant. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre dans cette mission, mais jamais elle n'oserait le dire, elle avait trop de fierté. Elle ne voulait perdre personne de toutes façons, et elle ferait tout ce qui sera possible pour les sauver tous.

-Nous partirons dans peu de temps. Vous savez tous quel est le but de cette mission, des questions ? Déclara t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Personne ne broncha, tous les mercenaires savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Aussi, ils embarquèrent dans le camion qui les emmenaient à quelques lieux de la ville de Kalm, situé pas si loin de la ville de Midgar.

Le but de la mission était simple : un groupe de terroristes se faisant appeler « Liberta » avait les alentours de Kalm. Il fallait faire disparaître le groupe Liberta afin de récupérer l'influence de la ville. La Shinra ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la renommée que la société avait acquise dans cette ville.

Après un certain temps passé dans le camion, la bande de mercenaires remarquèrent que le véhicule ralentissait peu à peu : ils étaient arrivés à destination. Tous descendirent rapidement et le camion s'éloigna au loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Kim jeta un coup d'œil sur le paysage qui entourait tout ces gens : de grand rochers clairs en face d'une falaise. Un terrain tranquille mais hostile à la fois, elle pourrait en faire usage.

Elle expliqua les détails de la mission qu'ils avaient à effectuer aujourd'hui, rapidement, calmement, comme chaque fois. La jeune femme attarda son regard quelques instants sur Hiro qui était resté debout, décontracté, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard qui celui ci leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle fit comprendre à ses hommes qu'il fallait être sans pitié envers les terroristes : il fallait tous les exterminer, un à un, jusqu'au dernier. Son regard froid balaya l'assemblée, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, puis elle commença à réfléchir à une stratégie de combat.

Selon ses sources, ils étaient une trentaine les mercenaires étaient donc en infériorité. Pour ne pas ce faire massacrer, Kim devait vraiment bien réfléchir à sa stratégie. Tout d'abord, il fallait un espion qui s'infiltrerait dans la ville afin de repérer ses ennemis. Ces terroristes ne devaient pas être très malins, donc un simple appât suffirait pour les faire tomber dans un piège. Elle ré examina le terrain et un vilain sourire perla son visage : la falaise. Son appât devrait attirer tout les terroristes ici, entre la falaise et les grands rochers. Eux, ils se cacheraient derrière ses roches clairs, et au moment opportun, chaque terroriste sera exterminé ici. Aucun échappatoire, encerclés. La jeune femme avait trouvé sa stratégie. Elle retourna vers ses hommes qui la regardèrent, comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Quelqu'un doit trouver leur planque, et un autre doit faire l'appât. Déclara t-elle. Nous les encerclerons ici, et nous pourrons tous les tuer.

Deux mains se levèrent, l'une d'un jeune brun qui avait décidé de jouer l'espion il était banal, un homme assez passe-partout, cela irait donc très bien. Celui qui voulait faire l'appât, c'était Hiro. Kim n'était pas d'accord.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'appât. S'était elle empressée de dire. Tu n'es pas assez rapide.

-Je le ferais Kim, personne ne le fera.

Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée : elle savait que Hiro ne pouvait pas jouer le rôle de l'appât, il n'avait pas la rapidité nécessaire pour fuir ses adversaires qui étaient en supériorité numérique. Mais il était le seul qui contestait ses ordres, et il voyait souvent juste. Devait elle lui accorder sa confiance une fois encore ? Elle ne voulait pas mélanger amour et travail, et c'est qu'elle risquait de faire si elle continuait.

-Ne conteste pas mes ordres, Hiro. Souffla t-elle avec un calme déconcertant.

-Personne ne veut le faire, j'ai décidé de m'en charger. Laisse moi remplir mon rôle. Répliqua t-il d'un ton tout aussi calme.

Kim, prise au dépourvu, ferma les yeux et se retourna pour réfléchir un instant. En effet, personne d'autre ne voulait le faire, il n'y avait que Hiro. Elle-même ne pouvait s'en charger puisqu'elle devait donner ordres et indications sur place. Aussi, quand il fit face au mercenaire blond, ce dernier savait qu'il avait gagné : Le regard de leur leader était froid et sombre. Il sourit malgré lui et remercia la jeune femme avec calme.

L'espion qui était revenu avait repérés leur ennemis dans une usine désaffectée. C'était donc à Hiro de jouer. Elle soupira, inquiète, et se dirigea vers lui tout en l'appelant avant qu'il ne parte effectuer sa mission. Elle le regarda longuement et surtout, silencieusement. Comment pourrait-elle laisser sortir ces mots qu'elle voulait tant lui dire ? C'était vraiment trop difficile. La jeune femme s'agrippa alors à la main du blond et ce dernier lui lâcha un tendre sourire il avait compris.

Sans même que les deux mercenaires ne prononcent une parole, Hiro se pencha vers les fines lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser pleins de sentiments. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment qu'elle avait tant espéré avant qu'il ne rompt le contact pour lui lâcher un dernier sourire.

-On se reverra tout à l'heure, Kimmy. Souffla t-il avant de s'en aller.

La mercenaire le laissa partir, inquiète malgré tout elle avait un mauvais pressentiment suite aux événements prochains, et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Rapidement, elle partit derrières les rochers clairs. Elia, la seule femme de la bande avec Kim, lui tendit son revolver noir, chargé, qu'elle accrocha rapidement sur le coté de sa ceinture tout en accrochant des recharges. Enfin elle se posa sur le sol, patientant calmement.

Du moins en apparence.

Un de ses hommes guettait son retour avec les terroristes. La jeune femme était rarement inquiète, mais cette mission ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle se laissa aller à penser à sa première rencontre avec ce jeune blondinet. Le premier jour où elle était entré dans la Shinra, elle s'était fait persécuter par les militaires suite à ses origines peu communes, suite à son sang du peuple de l'Ombre. Elle n'avait pas pleurée, pas une fois, alors que ses brutes la frappaient et riaient de son malheur.

Puis il était apparu. Le blond de ses cheveux avait surpris la jeune fille qui avait relevé la tête. Kim avait remarqué qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait repoussé tous les hommes sous sa colère. Hiro se retenait de les frapper comme ils avaient fait avec elle. Et c'était avec son sourire rassurant, ce si beau sourire, qu'il avait tendu une main vers elle, prêt à l'aider. Pour la première fois depuis le massacre de Shyvana, elle, la jeune enfant du peuple de l'ombre avait entrevu l'espoir.

Alors Kim attrapa sa main et il la ramena contre elle, la protégeant. Quand ce jeune blond prit parole, sa voix était froide et sombre.

-Vous la touchez une fois de plus et je vous réserve le même sort que le peuple de l'ombre, est ce clair ?

Un silence avait accueilli sa menace, et il était parti avec elle dans un endroit de la base qui était beaucoup moins fréquenté. Comme il avait remarqué ses hématomes et ses plaies, il sortit une matéria de soin pour lancer le sort de guérison sur elle.

Hiro était le seul à l'avoir vu faire une crise à cause de son intolérance à la mako, ou peut être son allergie, on ne savait pas trop. Avec horreur, il avait vu Kim se tortiller dans tous les sens, hurlant de douleur, se griffant les bras jusqu'au sang sous cette horrible douleur qui lui taraudait le corps Sa peau la brûlait comme si elle avait pris feu.

Le blond l'avait emmené le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie, et les scientifiques de la Shinra avait décelé chez elle une intolérance violente à la mako, une intolérance qui pourrait la tuer à forte dose. Elle avait été soigné, et le blondinet était resté à ses cotés, pour ne plus la lâcher.

Kim ouvrit les yeux, un mercenaire venait lui annoncer que les terroristes approchaient, à la poursuite de Hiro. Elle ordonna froidement à ses hommes de se mettre en place et un adressa un grand sourire au blond qui approchait au loin, un de ses rares sourires. Il était de retour.

Les balles commencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens, l'heure était au combat...ou au massacre. Pourtant, le sourire de la jeune femme ne quittait pas son visage. Elle tuait, exterminait, faisait souffrir le plus d'ennemis autour d'elle. Après tout, la mercenaire en avait l'habitude Tuer était son boulot et elle avait déjà tué tellement de gens sans le vouloir...

Le champ de bataille venait de se former, les mercenaires avait encerclés les adversaires, et Kim restait sans pitié. Kim voyait Hiro.

Kim souriait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Excusez ce long retard pour mon chapitre 3, mais j'avais le BAC à reviser ^^' **

**Quand au chapitre 4, il ne sera pas posté avant le mois prochain, je n'aurais pas internet d'ici peu (Vacances :3) donc j'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

Chapitre 3

Elle ne souriait plus.

Non, son sourire avait disparu comme une boule de neige en enfer. Et pour cause, un de ses compagnons venait de s'écrouler au sol en jetant à la jeune mercenaire un regard surpris. Cet homme, c'était Hiro.

Les balles résonnaient, mais elle ne les entendait plus. Le sang giclait, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était Hiro, celui qu'elle aimait, tomber lentement au sol au milieu du champ de bataille.

Le silence. Kim n'entendait plus rien, elle voyait trouble ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes.

Ce qu'elle ressentait ? Un profond chagrin mêlé à de la haine, de la pure haine. Ils allaient périr, tous. Elle allait venger sa mort.

Aucun mercenaire n'eut le temps de la retenir qu'elle se jetait hors de la protection de roches claires qui les abritaient. Son revolver en main, elle tira une balle dans la tête du premier ennemi qui se jetait sur elle. Sa haine l'aveuglait, la rendait sourde aux appels de ses compagnons qui tentaient de la ramener à la raison et de protéger ses arrières. Tuer, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Une balle se logea dans son épaule gauche. Elle retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur pour se retourner et tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de son adversaire qui tomba au sol. Une autre balle siffla alors près de son oreille, manquant de peu son crâne. La jeune femme se plaqua au sol, près du corps inanimé de celui qu'elle aimait.

On lui avait tiré une balle en plein cœur, son sang faisant une flaque rougeâtre doucement aspirée par la terre. Kim ne voulait pas que les déesses suprêmes reprennent l'âme de cet homme pour l'emporter dans la rivière de la vie. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas.

Alors qu'elle allait se redresser pour ne pas se faire tuer, elle sentit une vive douleur sans son dos deux balles avaient été tirées dans le dos. Pourtant, elle s'en fichait elle venait de perdre un être cher, et elle ne pourrait pas le sauver.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues devenant blêmes sous la douleur physique et morale qu'elle éprouvait. Puis, sa vue devint noire, la douleur des balles s'effaçait : La mort emportait lentement sa conscience.

Elle n'entendit pas les cris de colère de ses compagnons d'armes, pas plus des balles qui achevaient le camp adverse. Elle était sourde et aveugle. Kim s'endormait aux cotés de Hiro, son dernier sommeil...

Le noir, juste le noir. Un silence terrifiant dans tout ce néant. Étais-ce ça la rivière de la vie ? Non, une douce lueur turquoise faisait peu à peu disparaître les ténèbres. Ça y-est, Kim avait enfin droit au repos éternel. Déjà, elle ressentait la douce énergie protectrice de sa mère Irina, à imaginer son chaleureux sourire sur ce doux visage clair encadrée de cheveux noirs. Kim imaginait sentir les bras protecteurs de son père l'entourer.

Douleur ! Toutes ces belles énergies de la mort disparaissaient pour laisser la place au néant. Des voix floues emportaient le silence devenu paisible. Pourquoi tout son corps brûlait ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle si soudainement ?

-Elle revient à la vie, professeur. Remarqua une voix inconnu.

La jeune mercenaire ouvrit brutalement les yeux, ne voyant qu'une lumière aveuglante. Elle n'entendit pas son hurlement de douleur. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était un bruit sourd. Enfin, elle réussit à apercevoir des formes un peu floues qui s'éclaircissaient lentement.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle qui ressemblait fortement à une infirmerie, où à une salle d'opérations. Se tenait près d'elle un homme aux cheveux noirs rassemblés en une sorte de queue de rat, avec des lunettes rondes. C'était un scientifique qu'elle n'avait jamais appréciée : le professeur Hojo.

La brûlure dans son corps s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Il était étrange qu'elle ait bien plus mal que lorsqu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Que ce passait-il ?

-Bon retour parmi les vivants jeune enfant de l'ombre. Railla le terrifiant professeur.

Son corps ne lui brûlait plus, mais elle avait toujours aussi mal, à son grand étonnement. Elle sentait comme une présence qui tentait de s'emparer de ses mouvements. Une énergie plutôt sombre qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose...

-Envoyez la fumée. Ordonna t-il de sa voix dérangeante.

Des hommes avec une blouse blanche et des masques de chirurgien mirent un masque transparent sur le visage de la mercenaire qui voyait monter doucement une fumée épaisse et grise. Peu à peu, elle commença à s'étouffer puis son esprit divagua alors dans des pensées si légères qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cette présence dans son corps était toujours là, mais elle avait l'air de s'être calmée, endormie. Pourtant, Kim savait où est ce qu'elle avait connu cette étrange énergie qui venait sûrement de la ramener à la vie, c'était la même énergie qui avait décimé son peuple sous la rage : la déesse déchue Shyvana.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait plus la force d'avoir peur, elle fermait doucement les yeux pour dormir d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Hojo regardait la mercenaire d'un œil intéressé : Il espérait que cette cobaye deviendrait aussi puissante, voir plus, que Sephiroth. Et surtout qu'elle soit toujours sous les ordres de la Shinra. Car la femme puissante qu'elle était amené à devenir pourrait faire de grandes choses qui pourrait, malheureusement pour eux, être contre leur société. Si jamais elle venait à être une ennemie, il ne donnerait pas cher la peau de ses supérieurs.

Après quelques heures, Sephiroth observait la jeune femme endormie dans une prison blanche et moelleuse. Oui, Hojo avait enfermé Kim dans les cellules qu'on utilisait dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, cela inquiétait secrètement Sephiroth.

Il savait que le professeur avait implanté dans la demoiselle des cellules étrangères dans son corps. Ces cellules étaient celles de la divinité que la Shinra avait abattu. Tant de puissance dans un corps si frêle...ce n'était pas sur que l'enfant de l'ombre puisse supporter la présence de la dangereuse Shyvana. Kim pourrait changer et laisser sa personnalité disparaître au profit de la déesse.

C'était la douleur qui l'avait réveillée. La souffrance que lui apportait la puissance de la déesse qui tiraillait son corps. Kim savait déjà ce qui l'attendait elle n'était pas bête et Hojo n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre et affectueux. Ironie du sort : Il avait implanté ces cellules dans la seule personne, la seule humaine que l'énergie voulait tuer. Après tout, elle avait été la prêtresse de l'ombre, celle qui a refusé de mourir au nom de Shyvana.

Kim se redressa doucement pour constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite cellule blanche avec un grand miroir en face d'elle. Tout était fait de coussin, tout était mou. Elle ne voyait pas l'existence d'une porte dans cette petite pièce : elle était enfermée. Elle remarqua qu'on lui avait enfilée une camisole tout aussi blanche que la salle.

C'est alors que les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement pour revoir Hiro tomber lentement au sol, le regard surpris. Cet homme qu'elle aimait...il était mort. Jamais elle ne le reverrait. Elle pleura, ses noirs sentiments la submergeant Kim n'avait plus aucune raison de sourire, plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle était seule, seule dans son malheur.

Mais la captive n'eut pas à y penser longtemps car une douleur que l'on pouvait qualifier d'atroce tapa dans son crâne. Ne pouvant se tenir la tête, elle tomba contre le sol mou et gigota sous la douleur. Tout son corps ressentait maintenant l'horrible morsure de la douleur, une brûlure de cette mauvaise énergie. Elle avait mal, trop mal. Ce n'était plus supportable, elle croyait mourir. N'en pouvant plus, elle hurla.

De l'autre coté du miroir, le scientifique regardait hautainement la jeune mercenaire souffrir. À vrai dire, la souffrance que Kim ressentait l'amusait quelque peu. Il n'avait pas de sentiments, on pouvait le prendre pour un psychopathe : ces expériences en étaient la preuve.

Pour être honnête, il espérait que sa nouvelle expérience pourrait contrôler cette dangereuse énergie, car la fureur de cette déesse serait telle qu'elle détruirait la Shinra, et le président ne serait pas très content de voir son organisation en miettes.

Il nota sur un carnet que les yeux de Kim, l'expérience n° 273 changeaient de couleur, alternant du noir habituel à un violet brillant. Étrange.

Sephiroth apparu auprès du professeur, le regard plutôt inexpressif. Il regardait Kim souffrir et cela ne luit plaisait pas du tout. Cette jeune fille ne méritait pas la souffrance qu'on lui infligeait, il en était sur.

La mercenaire n'avait plus assez de fierté pour s'empêcher de pleurer, de laisser sortir toute sa douleur, de faire couler ses larmes pour la mort de Hiro, cet homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentait tout son corps trembler seul, elle était prise de convulsions. Kim rassemblait toutes ses forces pour empêcher la sombre énergie de prendre possession de son corps. Hojo ne la laissa pas souffrir longtemps il balança dans sa cellule une épaisse fumée qui la fit somnoler. La surprise s'empara de la jeune femme : elle n'avait plus mal ! La seule chose qui la dérangeait était qu'elle avait très faim. En espérant que ça allait marcher, elle cria qu'elle voulait manger, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus malgré sa somnolence et une porte caché dans tout ces coussins s'ouvrit.

Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle était enfermée dans sa cellule. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus considérée comme une humaine, mais comme un animal, un cobaye, mais elle patientait.

Kim avait beaucoup moins mal qu'il y-a deux mois, mais les nuits de pleine lune, sa sombre puissance se manifestait beaucoup plus violemment. Le scientifique lui donnait donc des médicaments à prendre tous les jours pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse des crises.

Sephiroth l'observait tout les jours il aimerait qu'elle puisse revoir le soleil, cela l'empêcherait d'être violente envers le personnel. Déjà, il avait demandé à lui faire prendre l'air, lui faire voir le jour, mais Hojo restait indifférent à ses remarques. Alors le grand soldat attendait que leur cobaye fasse des crises moins violente et surtout qu'elle évite ce mauvais comportement envers les scientifiques.  
Aujourd'hui, Sephiroth allait passer un peu de temps avec elle dans sa cellule. Hojo avait dit au soldat que s'il voulait qu'elle sorte de sa prison, elle devait obéir aveuglément à la Shinra, et que ce serait le charismatique homme qui s'en occuperait. Il avait d'abord refusé, mais à force de la regarder chaque jour, la fixer, l'admirer... il comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle l'aide. Cet enfermement la rendrait folle à long terme.

Il entra dans la cellule, Kim recula jusqu'au mur opposé, le regardant comme un animal apeuré. Lui, ce général qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement, cet homme admiré de tous...Que venait-il faire ici ?

-Sortez d'ici ! S'écria t-elle, inquiète comme jamais. Étais-ce encore le fruit d'une expérience sordide ?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal, mais pour t'aider, Kim. Ne te rebiffes pas. Répliqua t-il froidement.

Elle se tut, méfiante malgré tout. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais si elle savait qu'il n'employait ce ton froid que lorsqu'il était sérieux.

Tranquillement, Sephiroth se posa contre le mur souple et croisa ses bras en regardant attentivement Kim qui agissait comme un chat très méfiant à son égard. Shyvana l'avait rendu plus agile, mais aussi plus animale. Ce qui frappait le plus Sephiroth, c'est que les yeux de la jeune femme oscillaient de leur noir habituel à ce violet si vif qu'il mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, les iris de Kim redevinrent noir : elle s'habituait peu à peu à sa présence.

-Est ce que tu tiens à revoir le soleil ? Demanda t-il doucement en la regardant avec force.

-Oui !

Sa réponse avait été quasi-immédiate. L'homme lâcha un semi-sourire, quelque peu amusé par l'espoir qui perçait dans la voix de la jeune femme. Les bras toujours croisés, il resta un long moment silencieux alors qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : sa solution. Kim n'aimait pas ce long silence, rendant Sephiroth quelque peu sadique. Il finit (enfin!) par rompre le silence.

-Obéis à la Shinra, n'agresses pas les scientifiques, soit sage, et tu pourras sortir. Mais ! (Kim avait sourit, mais elle se renfrogna quand il continua:) Tu seras sous ma responsabilité.

La réaction de la jeune femme fut surprenante : elle grogna. Il ne put que lâcher un regard interrogateur face à son comportement plutôt étrange.

-J'en conclus que cela ne te plaît pas.

-Qui voudrait être à vos ordres... ? Ragea t-elle, se levant malgré sa camisole.

-Tu l'as déjà été il me semble, non ? Ironisa t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre puisqu'il avait raison : Elle avait déjà été sous ses ordres, et c'était son seul moyen pour s'en sortir, pour ne plus être enfermée. Elle en avait assez de ces deux mois de solitude et de souffrance, de ne plus voir le jour, de ne plus sentir le vent caresser son visage...elle devait accepter.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix...soupira t-elle. J'accepte, même si ça ne me plaît pas vraiment.

Sephiroth lui adressa un sourire qui le rendait assez charmant. Beau, il l'était, elle ne pouvait le nier même si elle le détestait. Cet homme n'était que détestable.

-Si dans une semaine, tu t'es assagie, notre marché fonctionnera. Au revoir petite sauvage !

Elle grogna une fois de plus, n'aimant pas le ton amusé de son supérieur. Il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et elle se retrouva seule dans sa cellule, dans ce silence triste et presque inquiétant.

Dans sa prison claire, la jeune expérience de 18 ans repensa encore une fois au jeune homme disparu...par sa faute. Oui, puisqu'elle l'avait laissé faire l'appât. Jamais elle n'aurait du le laisser partir. Comme chaque fois, elle retint ces larmes et déprima.

Elle était dangereuse, Kim avait condamné à mort tellement de gens...elle aurait du mourir il y-à longtemps déjà...il y-à cinq ans. Elle se souvint de tous ces cadavres qu'elle avait créée, de toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait engendrée. Pourquoi avait-elle été égoïste en ce jour ? Elle portera indéfiniment les marques de la mort...

Puis elle avait en elle l'énergie de Shyvana, le sang de cette déesse déchue. Cette dernière se manifestait souvent, elle voulait sa liberté. Kim était devenu une coquille vide, il fallait la briser pour qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. La mort de Hiro avait commencé à casser cette coquille qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était devenu. Shyvana lui parlait souvent, la maudissant, lui soufflant que c'était elle la cause de tous ces malheurs. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

La semaine était passé trop lentement au goût de l'ex mercenaire qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir sortir un peu. Elle avait réussi à se calmer toute la semaine et espérait vraiment que Sephiroth n'avait pas menti.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Hojo. Elle se renfrogna : Qu'est ce qu'il voulait celui là encore ?

-Sephiroth ne vas pas tarder. J'ose espérer que tu deviennes aussi obéissant que lui.

Son air désintéressé et quelque peu sadique ne plaisait vraiment à la jeune mercenaire qui ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle aurait tout donné pour rester seule dans sa cellule à ce moment précis.

-P, Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Murmura t-elle, bégayant légèrement.

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache pourquoi cet homme lui avait infligé toutes ces souffrances. Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu assez depuis toutes ces années...

-Malgré le fait que tu n'es qu'un simple cobaye, je vais t'expliquer. Déclara t-il d'une manière hautaine, ces lunettes rondes lui donnant un air malveillant.

Kim attendait son explication avec impatience malgré la peur que lui inspirait ce scientifique elle avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi tant de cruauté et d'indifférence.

-Tout d'abord, tu es du peuple de l'ombre et Shyvana est celle qui vous vénériez. Puis...(il se pencha vers elle, qui recula, apeurée:) tu es la prêtresse de l'ombre. Tes marques sur ta taille le prouvent : seules les élues portaient cette marque avant de mourir. Il était évident que ce soit toi qui ai droit aux cellules de cette déesse, tu devrais me remercier.

Elle avait blêmie, elle avait très peur : Il savait ! Par les déesses jumelles Gaïa et Luna, il savait !

Beaucoup de gens méprisaient le peuple de l'ombre , mais la prêtresse, elle, était détestée de tous. Après tout, le monde savait qu'elle avait refusée de se sacrifier et protéger son peuple, qu'elle n'était qu'une égoïste...

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher face à lui ! Même si elle cachait un lourd passé derrière elle, il ne fallait pas se laisser aller.

Sephiroth arriva alors, mettant fin au malaise de la jeune femme. Hojo s'en alla avec son air hautain ce qui permit à la cobaye de respirer tranquille.

-On fait un tour en ville ? Proposa aimablement le grand soldat, surprenant la survivante du peuple de l'ombre.

Elle acquiesça, heureuse de sortir loin de cette cellule. Il lui tendit des vêtements de rechange et remarqua qu'elle avait toujours sa camisole. Il passa alors derrière elle pour détacher sa camisole blanche qu'elle retint par pudeur et la laissa quelques minutes afin qu'elle puisse se changer.

Une fois revenu, le changement de tenue lui plaisait : elle portait une chemise blanche qu'elle laissait ouvert en haut, un jean noir moulant et des rangers sombres un style qui lui allait nettement mieux.

Elle se sentait tellement bien en haut de cet immeuble désaffectée ! Le vent caressait ses cheveux noirs qui avaient tant poussés en deux mois. Enfin, un sourire perlait son visage ! Sephiroth ne laissait rien paraître, mais la voir heureuse lui plaisait beaucoup. Qui aurait cru que cette mercenaire si froide pouvait être aussi belle avec un simple sourire ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya contre la rambarde argentée du toit, profitant de la vue sur la ville de Midgar. Bon, ce n'était pas une très belle vue, mais c'était mieux que rien.

La jeune femme adressa un grand sourire de remerciement au général pour l'avoir délivrée de sa prison moelleuse. Il fut surprit, mais se reprit et resta plutôt inexpressif, préférant contempler la vue.

En fait, Sephiroth était pensif une question taraudait son esprit. Lui qui avait été élevé par la Shinra, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la mythologie du peuple de l'ombre et de la terre...

-Puis je te poser une question ? Lâcha t-il, un peu confus.

-Tu viens de le faire. Répliqua t-elle, amusée. Mais je t'en prie.

-Je n'ai jamais su la mythologie de ton peuple...ni celle des autres d'ailleurs. Pourrais tu m'en apprendre un peu sur ton peuple ?

Elle sourit, comblée : Il était le premier à demander quelque chose sur son peuple sans se moquer. Même Hiro n'avait jamais rien demandé ! Alors elle passa du temps à lui expliquer son monde divin sur le toit de l'usine désaffectée.

Sur la Terre, il existait deux déesses suprêmes : Gaïa, déesse de la Terre, et Luna, déesse de la Lune. C'était deux sœurs jumelles, mais complètement différente l'une de l'autre. Gaïa représentait la lumière et la vie et Luna représentait la mort et sa douceur. Elles étaient lumineuses, chacune à leur façons. Mais pour assurer leur autorité, il leur fallait une déesse inférieure. C'est ainsi qu'elle créèrent la divinité animale Shyvana.

Malheureusement, pour que la déesse animale ait un minimum d'humanité, Gaïa et Luna avaient pris une âme dans la rivière de la vie, une âme qui voyait loin, trop loin. Sur Terre, elle faisait sa loi, elle était libre et faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Cela ne plut pas au divinités suprêmes qui bannirent Shyvana de leur lieu sacré, la laissant à jamais sur Terre, devenant une déesse déchue. Mais elle n'avaient pu supprimer les pouvoirs de leur création, n'ayant pas été assez rapide.

Pour montrer sa puissance, Shyvana réussit à convertir une minorité des Cetras, ancêtres des humains, qui devinrent le peuple de l'ombre. Ce peuple respectaient malgré tout les déesses jumelles puisqu'elles avaient créées Shyvana, mais idolâtraient leur déesse.

Sephiroth avait été captivé par le récit, c'était une légende très intéressante. Il continua à poser des questions, réellement captivé par l'histoire du peuple de l'ombre.

-Gaïa est grande, fine. On la représente avec de long cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur son dos. Décrivit Kim à la question de son supérieur. Elle à des yeux bleus comme le ciel et un visage paisible. Luna à ce même visage, mais des yeux bleus sombre, comme l'océan. Ses cheveux sont bruns et bouclés tombant sur son dos. Les deux déesses ont la douceur d'une mère et la peau claire. Shyvana, elle, à une longue chevelure argentée, des yeux violets à la pupille fendu comme ceux des chats. Une peau claire, comme les déesses, des oreilles de loups argentées, des crocs en guise de dents, et des griffes à la place d'ongles.

-Elles devaient être belles ces déesses. Remarqua tout haut le général.

-Elles représentent la puissance, pas étonnant qu'elle soient magnifique. Sourit Kim.

Le silence s'installa. Elle profitait chaque seconde de ce paysage qui lui avait tant manqué, alors que Sephiroth pensait à ce que la jeune femme lui avait apprit aujourd'hui. Il fallait bientôt rentrer, le soleil commençait à se coucher, mais aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce moment de tranquillité.


End file.
